


Equilibrium

by froggy (therealfroggy)



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/froggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer heat drives John and Matt into the shower to cool off. That's all they're doing in there, honest! Written for a kink meme at LiveJournal (rimming kink).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilibrium

“You can't be drinking coffee in this heat! As if caffeine doesn't mess you up already,” John said, snatching Matt's Styrofoam cup. “Gimme that.”

“Hey!” Matt exclaimed, outraged. “Give it here! Jeez, McClane, didn't you ever hear of negative feedback? Read a biology book, would you.”

John grinned. “Why bother; I'm sure you're going to tell me all about it.”

“Drink hot stuff, your body tries to regain equilibrium and cools down,” Matt said, still trying to take the cup back. “And I need my caffeine; I've got work to do.”

“In this heat? Matt, come on. It's got to be a hundred degrees in here, at least. Let's just go swimming or something.”

The detective was wiping his brow with the back of his hand. It was unbelievably hot.

“Swimming? Like, where? In New York city? All the swimming halls are totally crowded by now,” Matt scoffed. He turned to the refrigerator to get out a Battery or RedBull or something.

“Well, then let's just set the spray to cold and stay in the shower until I stop sweating,” John grinned. He slid an arm around Matt's waist and dipped his head to kiss the boy's ear.

“You dirty old man,” Matt laughed. “Fine, let's have a cold shower. Not that I think that's gonna do you a whole lot of good; you're just going to heat up again as soon as you turn the water off.”

“Yeah, but I'll need to cool down for a few minutes so I can do something to you,” the older man said, leaning in to nuzzle at Matt's neck. “Something I've been wanting to do all day.”

They went into the bathroom, undressed, and stepped into the shower. Matt was grinning expectantly the whole time; he was imagining a fair few things the older man might want to do to him.

John turned the spray up and the temperature down. The cold water felt like pure bliss on his skin. He stuck his head under the spray, letting it run over his shorn head.

“So, uh, what's this thing you've been wanting to do to me?” Matt said, already getting impatient. John glanced downwards and noticed the younger man's eager interest.

“Something I know you love,” John said.

Matt didn't reply, only leaned back against the wall with a small smile on his face.

“Something I didn't try before I met you,” John continued, then turned Matt around so he was leaning against the wall with his back to John.

Matt licked his lips.

“Something that's gonna make you come before I even touch you.”

Matt drew in a sharp breath. He knew what was coming. He just didn't know how long he'd be able to hold out.

“Spread your legs for me, Matty,” was the gruff command. Matt complied instantly, moving his legs further apart and back so that his body bent at a sharper angle.

He could feel slight touches of skin on skin as John got to his knees behind him. He shivered with anticipation as the large, calloused hands began shifting his hips into a better position.

“You know what I'm going to do to you, don't you, Matt?” John chuckled, and his breath ghosted over Matt's ass, making the younger man squirm a little.

No answer was required. John leaned forward, touching his tongue to the puckered skin of Matt's opening, and the younger man let out a shuddering breath. His hands were almost slipping on the wet tile of the shower stall, but he held on.

Soon that tongue was making little thrusts and circles against Matt's entrance, never actually penetrating it but always teasing. Matt moaned as best he could and pushed back against John's face. He wanted more, and the other man complied, pushing his tongue in as far as it would go.

“John,” Matt moaned, rocking his hips fractionally. “John, oh, John...”

“Mm,” John agreed, hungrily eating out the younger man's ass. He loved the feel and taste of Matt as the younger man writhed around his tongue or cock, bucking and begging. He thrust his tongue in deep, letting his teeth tease the tight ring of muscle.

Matt cried out in shocks of pleasure. “John!”

And then he came, and it was perfect. Stars going off behind his eyes, every muscle in his body tightening to the edge of snapping, his mouth wide open in a futile attempt to get enough air.

And John felt it all. He groaned, licking slower, his nose nuzzling Matt's skin as he led the boy safely down from his orgasm. He loved everything about it, from giving it to Matt to hearing his name tumble from the other's lips at the height of climax.

“Oh, fuck, John,” Matt hissed as John slowly extracted his tongue from Matt's deliciously clenching body. “That's so fucking incredible.”

“That I do you like this? Or that you get off on it?” John asked with a small smile, wincing as he got back to his feet. His knees were protesting heavily against the contact with the cold tile floor.

“Your tongue, that's what,” Matt murmured, turning back to John. “Should I kiss you now?”

John laughed. “Maybe not. But I can't help it, Matty; I just love your ass. Can't look at it without wanting a taste.”

Matt looked a little sheepish. “You're embarrassing me.”

John dipped his head to kiss him anyway. He loved Matt's lips; the taste and fullness. He loved Matt's ass, thrusting into it and feeling it clench. He loved Matt's skin, so soft against his own.

He probably just loved Matt, period. But most of all his ass; that spectacular ass.

And Matt loved that John loved his ass. A perfect equilibrium.


End file.
